


Halloween, 2005

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fishnets, Halloween, Hidden scene, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pre-Island Lauriver, Riding, Smut, Sort of..., Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: What happened that night when Laurel and Oliver were getting ready for Tommy's party.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Halloween, 2005

**Author's Note:**

> The show alluded to this 'hidden' scene in season 1 episode 5, which was also the first mention of Laurel in fishnets. And unsurprisingly I couldn't help but explore that.
> 
> Also, for anyone who was curious they were both 20 years old at this point. So, just quick disclaimer that they're both of age.

Oliver stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, splayed out on the bed as he awaited his girlfriend. They were supposed to be going to Tommy’s party,  _ after _ Oliver finished some of his coursework. Despite the urge to just forget the work and spend the night getting drunk with his best friend and making out with his girlfriend, Oliver knew Laurel wouldn’t exactly be pleased if he got put on academic probation...again.

For some reason he couldn’t articulate, the idea of disappointing his girlfriend terrified him, so the young heir had agreed to her proposal; he’d be a good boy...for her. Study first and then they could have fun.

Laurel had arrived as expected, with a cursory knock to his door no matter how many times he told her she didn’t have to. He smiled as she eased the door open just far enough to talk through, “Are you decent?” She asked sweetly and Oliver found himself smiling at the sound of her voice alone. The giddy warmth that brewed in his belly was a familiar sensation when in her presence.

“No,” He teased, “Where’s the fun in that?”

Laurel knew him well enough that the door swung open, revealing his girlfriend in the doorway, a knowing grin on her face as she stepped into his room. 

“That’s not funny.” She chastised and Oliver gave an apologetic crook of his brows as he leaned in for a kiss. 

“It was a little funny.” He contested with a smile as his nose bumped fondly against hers. Laurel’s lips were familiar, warm and full, tasting of the vanilla chapstick she kept in her bag. Her hands found their place, cupping his cheeks, while his sank into the back pockets of her little low rise jeans. A small squeeze of the denim-clad flesh was enough to wrench free a small pleased sigh from his girlfriend.

Laurel ducked her head after a moment, cheeks ruddy with a blush that Oliver was proud to have been the cause of. There was a small smile on her lips that made her adorable dimples all the more pronounced. God, he loved her.

“We’re supposed to be studying.” She reminded him, despite the pleasant undertone of a hungry huskiness coloring her voice.

“We will.” Oliver assuaged, releasing a petulant whine as Laurel pressed a finger to his lips, halting any more attempts to kiss her.

“Let’s study first.”

Conceding after a moment with a small, defeated nod Oliver spotted the plastic bag in her hand.

“Is your costume in there?” He asked, a devilish grin spreading over his face as he attempted to grab the bag. To no avail, Laurel was faster than he was, swiftly pulling the bag back from his reach. Though the sudden movement garnered the benefit of bringing them chest to chest, something Oliver was infinitely grateful for.

“Yes,” She said amidst a giggle, barely managing to slip a hand against the breadth of his chest,“And you can see it,  _ after _ we study.”

After a painstaking amount of time reviewing flashcards, day had turned to night and Raisa had taken Thea to go trick-or-treating, leaving the pair blissfully alone. Oliver watched as Laurel sorted through the deck of flashcards, quizzing him for what felt like the hundredth time. The middle of the semester was around the corner and the dread of upcoming exams had yet to weigh on Oliver, at least not in the same way it affected Laurel.

“Okay, next one,” Laurel said as picked a card from the deck, covering the answer with her hand, she read from the card, “The process of gathering data that already exists from outside sources, such as the internet-”

“Secondary market research.” Oliver replied blandly, not needing to gauge her reaction to know that he was right. While there was certainly a feeling of triumph that accompanied the knowledge that prior to Laurel showing up and sinking in a few hours into studying with him Oliver hadn’t known the definitions of any of his business vocabulary words, the triumph didn’t outweigh his desire to wrap up their study session as soon as possible. Of course he was grateful for Laurel, but they could both use an excuse to unwind, with all the effort she had put into her schooling and well, into him, she could use the distraction.

Watching as Laurel reached for another flashcard, Oliver leaned across the bed, catching her wrist before she could brandish another little rectangle of cardstock.

“I think I know all my words now.” Oliver informed with a raise of his brows, a tentative smirk pulling at his lips at the gentle roll of her eyes.

“Ollie...” Laurel chided as Oliver used his grip on her wrist to playfully pull her closer to him across the expanse of his bed.

“C’mon, we still have a party to go to,” Oliver said, reminding his girlfriend with a kiss to cheek. Laurel rumbled a pleased him as she leaned into the warmth of the chaste kiss.

“Okay, okay,” She relented, smiling softly, “you’re right we should probably start getting ready.”

Oliver nodded in agreement at her words, helping his girlfriend into a sitting position, smearing a mess of index cards across the duvet between the pair of them. Leaning back on his forearms, Oliver couldn’t help but watch as Laurel eased off of his bed and towards the plastic bag she had abandoned by his bedroom door. The bag, Oliver recalled, that housed her Halloween costume. Laurel was never the type to make a big fuss for Halloween, she didn’t need them to wear matching costumes or whatever, still, Oliver couldn’t help but be excited at the prospect of seeing what she decided to wear. Most girls within their group of friends wore skimpy outfits this time of year and while typically Laurel didn’t dress in a revealing fashion, she had become a little more daring in recent years.

“So, what is it?” Oliver asked from his spot on the bed, watching as Laurel’s shirt rode up where she had bent over to sort through the contents of the bag, inadvertently revealing the subtle little dimples on her lower back. The expanse of skin drawing his attention with ease, his mind wandering at the thought of how perfectly his thumbs would fit in those cute divots.

“What is what?” Laurel asked back coyly as Oliver sat up a little more while she walked slowly towards his adjoining bathroom.

“Your costume.” Oliver clarified with a grin, entirely content with playing into whatever little game Laurel was playing.

“Well,” Laurel drawled, the plastic bag giving a rustle as she stashed is behind her back, “You’ll just have to wait and see.” Her flirty smile and the husky tone of her voice making him stir in excitement. At this point, Oliver wasn’t even sure he cared about the party as much as he did about whatever Laurel had hidden away in that plastic bag. Feeling a blush creep up the back of his neck, Oliver licked his lips as Laurel disappeared into the bathroom with a wink in his direction.

Sitting up fully, Oliver couldn’t pull his attention from the door. He knew he should probably be getting ready as well, but unsurprisingly his excitement was getting the better of him.

Oliver bit the inside of his cheek as he waited for that door to swing open, wincing at the thought of Laurel popping out of the bathroom to find him slobbering like a dog with a bone. Sliding off of the bed and onto his feet Oliver walked around his room, pacing if only to not seem like a huge creep when his girlfriend would eventually emerge from the bathroom.

He kept his hands busy collecting the collage of flashcards that were scattered overtop of his bed. He swept them up between his palms, pausing to marvel at Laurel’s adorable loopy handwriting spread over each card. Shuffling the index cards into some semblance of stack, some jutting out at funny angles, not that it really mattered. Placing the stack off the side, Oliver felt his stomach do a little flip at the click of the bathroom door opening.

Swallowing to wet his throat, Oliver risked glancing up at the far too intentional sound of Laurel clearing her throat. The sight that awaited him left him slack jawed...standing there was Laurel, dressed in decidedly far less than he was used to seeing. A leather leotard masquerading as a cop outfit, with the only indicators being a little plastic badge stuck to the swell of one breast and the prop nightstick and handcuffs dangling from the belt around her slim waist. Licking his lips, Oliver felt his cheeks burn at the sight of her long legs in fishnets.

“So, what do you think?”

The sound of Laurel’s voice pulling his attention away from her body and up towards her face, which was bearing the sweetest of smiles.

“A cop?” Oliver asked, attempting to sound unfazed despite how his jaw had started to ache from how long his mouth had been open. Unable to keep his gaze from drifting lower to greedily drink in the sight of her, generous cleavage and long legs on display. He shifted from foot to foot, trying to alleviate the uncomfortable strain of his growing erection tenting his jeans.

“Yeah,” She concurred with a hum, momentarily glancing down at herself before picking her head back up to gauge his reaction, “too on the nose?” Laurel asked with a knowing smirk.

“Nah,” Oliver said with a nonchalant shake of his head, or at least he hoped it appeared that way, “I think it’s great.”

His words earned a little flirty laugh that made his stomach feel all fluttery.

“Oh yeah?” Laurel teased, “I couldn’t tell.” Her smile was wide and her cheeks tinted with a rosy blush. She cocked her hip to the side playfully, plastic cuffs rattling and her breasts giving a hypnotic jiggle where they were practically bursting from the low neckline of her costume. The snug leather fabric hitching between her thighs with the movement, hugging her barely covered sex. God, he didn’t think he could handle a night out with her dressed like that; it was a miracle his cock hadn’t burst free of his jeans with how ridiculously hard he was.

“I-” Oliver stammered, his hand coming up to nervously rub at the embarrassed blush that burned the back of his neck. Ducking his head with a small laugh, his jaw tensing as he dared to peek up once more and glimpse Laurel’s flattered smile.

“You look good...really good…” Oliver amended, wrinkling his nose in distaste at how juvenile his words came off. Shaking his head, Oliver let out a small sigh.

“You know it’s a good thing you waited until after studying to show me,” He said with a smirk, “‘Cause I wouldn’t have been able to focus.”

“You could hardly focus to begin with.” Laurel corrected with a little giggle, earning a wry smile from Oliver, he couldn’t help it, her smile was contagious in the best way possible.

“This would’ve made it worse.” Oliver said definitively.

Laurel feigned a look of surprise, it was a coy look that made his heart give a frantic leap in his chest, “Oh really?” She asked, her hands smoothing up her sides appreciatively to settle precariously close to her breasts. His Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed to wet his dry throat.

Her dainty fingers curled into the neckline of the costume, giving the fabric a tug that made her tits bounce briefly in the snug leather. It became clear to Oliver in that moment that his girlfriend must’ve been trying to kill him, knowing full well they had somewhere to go, yet teasing him all the same; death by blue balls was not a demise that he looked forward to.

“Is it that distracting?” Laurel asked in a husky whisper, his cock gave a desperate flex where it remained trapped within the confines of his jeans.

Oliver gave a scoff, trying to adjust himself into a position where his painful erection was slightly more bearable. He could feel Laurel’s gaze on him, he could practically picture her little shocked face, like she hadn’t known she was driving him wild.

“I-uh,” She stammered and Oliver felt vindication swell in him at his girlfriend’s sudden inability to string a sentence together, “Did you want to get changed too?” Laurel asked in a rushed exhale, seeming almost disheartened at the prospect.

“You know what?” Oliver asked, rounding the bed where he had been standing to close the distance to Laurel.

“What?” She asked back immediately.

“Let’s forget about the party...I mean unless you still want to go?” Oliver suggested with a smirk, his arms winding around her waist as he pulled her closer.

“Ollie,” Laurel chided, “Tommy’s been telling you about this party for months.” 

“That’s not a no, and so?” Oliver said with a shrug. How was he supposed to care about Tommy’s party, when presented with his girlfriend dressed the way she was? 

“So, I’m pretty sure you promised you would go.” Laurel reminded, biting sweetly at her lower lip, her hand settling against his cheek in a way that made him melt.

“Well that was before I saw you in this costume.” Oliver drawled, his voice melting into a hungry whisper as he leaned in close to her. His lips parting in a triumphant smile at the little bashful giggle she smothered against his shoulder.

“I thought you wanted to go to this thing?” Laurel asked, her fingers stroking over the smooth skin of his jaw as she gazed up at him.

“I want you more.” Oliver purred, delighted at the smile his girlfriend beamed up at him. His lips pressing a kiss to the corner of her sweet mouth, another kiss followed lingering on that cute dimple on her cheek. His head dipped lower as he brushed some of her hair over her shoulder, he slowly kissed his way down her neck, savoring the small dreamy sighs that left escaped her with each warm glide of his lips over her skin.

Oliver rocked into her with a hot exhale, his body quivering at the insistent grind of her palm over the prominent bulge in his jeans. A moan leaving his lips at the teasing squeeze of her hand over his erection.

“So you don’t want to go?” Oliver asked amidst a shuddered exhale, smiling at the warm press of her mouth on his. Laurel welcomed the cautious entry of his tongue, nipping at his lower lip, pulling the flesh teasingly between her teeth.

“No,” Laurel murmured as she pulled out of their kiss, Oliver shivered at the deliberate stroke of her palm over his crotch, “I don’t want to go.” She confirmed with a playful grin.

“Thank god.” Oliver hissed between his teeth, sweeping her into his arms, earning an electric peal of laughter from Laurel.

The pair stumbled to Oliver’s bed, tangled up in one another, frantically pulling away their clothes - mostly Oliver’s, he realized, as there wasn’t much to take off of Laurel.

Flopping back onto the bed with a winded sigh, Oliver gave his cock a few cursory pumps, alleviating some of the desperate ache as he watched Laurel shimmy her way out of the skintight leather. There was a dizzying sway to her hips as she peeled away the costume, watching her long legs shift back and forth in those fishnets.

“A little help?” Laurel asked, her face scrunched up in the sweetest of pouts as she battled with the unruly garment, her impromptu strip-tease cut short.

“The zipper’s stuck.” She said with a frown, tugging on the little tab frustratedly, the motion only making her breasts bounce in a way that made Oliver’s mouth wet.

“Yeah.” Oliver supplied as he slid from his bed to help her. By some miracle, they managed to wrestle her free of the garment, Oliver had subsequently broken the zipper, but she was finally naked-

Watching as Laurel kicked off her boots, Oliver felt his chest tighten as her fingers pulled at the elastic waistband of her fishnets. Catching her wrist, Oliver felt Laurel’s inquisitive gaze lingering on him. His cheeks warming as he realized he would have to explain his interference. Laurel in fishnets was undeniably his new favorite thing and not something he wanted to be rid of so soon.

“Could you - uh, would it be okay if you kept them on?” Oliver asked, uncharacteristically timid. Sex wasn’t anything particularly new in thier relationship, neither was exploring different aspects of their sexuality together, yet Oliver couldn’t quite quell the rising nerves that accompanied his request. Maybe because everyone around him had taken to painting him in his father’s image, he was Oliver Queen, Starling’s favorite playboy, yet he was worried about putting off his girlfriend with the simple ask. 

Sex with other girls never held the same appeal as sex with Laurel, Oliver had discovered during one of the their short-lived break ups. There was something about her that he wanted so desperately to please.

Oliver gave a small grateful tremble at the gentle brush of Laurel’s fingers beneath his chin, the warm press of her smiling lips against his neck.

“Yeah,” She whispered against his ear, her fingers smoothing down his nape, “We can do that.”

They stumbled to bed, hot insistent mouths pressed together as they collapsed against the rumpled bedding. Oliver had settled his weight atop Laurel, it was a familiar position, moaning at the desperate drag of her manicured nails across his back. Leaving a gasp-inducing trail of teasing kissed down the expanse of her body, Oliver paused, placing a kiss to the elevated swell of each breast where they were held in a push-up bra, earning a sweet giggle as he continued down onward. His lips dragging over the shallow divot of her navel, humming appreciatively against her tight tummy, kissing lower, his tongue dipping into the crease between her thigh and sex. 

Oliver glanced up at his girlfriend from between her parted thighs, those pretty green eyes ablaze with want as she stared back at him. Her fingers carding lovingly through his hair, the swell of her bottom lip pinched between her teeth as he pressed a gentle kiss to her inner thigh. Wiggling down his bed a little farther to get at the slick slit between her legs, Oliver marveled at the sight that awaited him. Fitting his tongue between the gap in her fishnets, Oliver gave a pleased hum at the wetness that greeted him.

Savoring the sound of Laurel’s shaky exhale and the flex of her fingers in his hair as his tongue persisted, it’s languid swipe up and down her dripping slit. Gently parting her lips, exposing the swollen nub of her clit and the slick pink flesh, Oliver felt his mouth grow wetter. Sliding closer, Oliver flicked his tongue over the exposed bundle of nerves, grinning at the buck of Laurel’s hips.

“Fuck, Ollie.” She hissed against the back of her hand, pretty white teeth biting down on her closed fist to keep from making too much noise.

Diving back in, shivering at the electric tingle across his scalp at the gentle tug of his hair, his tongue pushing into her, feeling his cock give a belated twitch at the snug grip of her walls around him. Oliver gave a hum, his nose inadvertently nudging at her clit as he began fucking her with his tongue.

There was something so rewarding about the shallow pace of her breathing as he sank his tongue into her sopping hole as far as he could manage. Her sex flexing around him, saliva and her liquid arousal dripping from his chin. Pulling back, jaw aching, he couldn’t be bothered to care about his discomfort, giving a long swipe of his tongue over her fluttering opening and up to her swollen clit. It was a little tricky to maneuver around the material of the fishnets, but Oliver didn’t mind having to be a little creative.

Sucking over the sweet fleshy pearl, Oliver hollowed his cheeks, flicking his tongue insistently over her clit. Feeling the tightening grip of Laurel’s fingers in his hair and the harsh ragged sound of her breathing, Oliver began alternating between teasing her clit and sinking his tongue into her cunt. Grunting at the insistent canter of Laurel’s hips, grinding her slippery sex against his hungry mouth.

Rutting his hips against the bed, desperate to abate the ache of his painfully hard cock, Oliver grumbled a groan against Laurel’s sex. His tongue lapping at her twitching clit, earning a long moan, and the gratifying cage of her thighs clamping around his head. There was something so unbearably hot about Laurel’s long fishnet-clad legs being wrapped around his head. It was obvious he was doing something right if she didn’t want him to move.

Running his fingers over the expanse of her thighs, smooth skin crosshatched with the mesh of her stockings. He savored the pleased hum indicative of her enjoyment as he stroked fondly over her legs. Giving another jab of his cock against the duvet, Oliver rumbled out a grunt at the coarse friction. Digging his tongue back into her, he groaned at the sharp tang of Laurel that coated his tongue. Feeling a dizzying shot of approval ripple down his spine at the breathy moan that resulted from his efforts. The hot elastic warmth constricted over his tongue making his desperate cock weep pre-cum against the sheets.

Sinking his tongue into her again and again, curling the flexible muscle within her depths to feel the potent quake of her thighs around his head and firm sting of her grip in his hair. His lips felt thick and wet, overworked and his jaw aching, but there was nowhere else he would rather be.

“Oh god, don’t stop, Ollie-” Laurel pleaded.

Oliver groaned a pleased sound against her flesh, the air heavy with their ragged breathing and the slick squelch of his tongue parting her folds over and over. His hands encouraged her long legs over his shoulders as he urged his face further between her legs. His mouth ravenous as he lapped at her, lips and chin drenched in her wetness as gorged himself on the taste of Laurel. His hands on her hips, holding her dripping sex to his waiting mouth.

A chorus of moans filling his ears as he sucked ceaselessly at her, lips and tongue lathing her clit in affection until her hips shook, her flat stomach quivering with each shuddered breath.

_ “Oliver!” _

He groaned against her, happily indulging in her watery release as it smeared hotly against his chin and mouth. Her hips shaking in his hands, legs limp where they were tangled around him.

“Holy shit...” Laurel murmured.

Oliver chuckled at the sound of Laurel cursing, rare as it was, her voice pleasantly hoarse and addictively carefree. Gently easing himself out from between her legs, Oliver wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before settling back atop Laurel. His chest against hers as he gazed down at her, grinning at the dreamy smile on her lips.

“That good, huh?” Oliver teased, laughing at the lazy swat of her palm against his shoulder.

“Now you’re just looking for me to stroke your ego.” Laurel mumbled, cheeks rosy with the sweetest blush.

“Well, not  _ just _ my ego.” Oliver said with a telling wiggle of his brows, accentuating his point with a roll of his hips, allowing Laurel to feel the hot weight of his cock where it jabbed at her taut belly.

“Mmm,” Laurel hummed happily, her smile going a little wicked as she stared up at Oliver.

Scrambling for a condom in his bedside table, Oliver fumbled to get the packaging open, his fingers not nearly as agile as his tongue.

“We don’t need any lube.” Laurel informed, her smile going wide as Oliver glanced over his shoulder to flash her a feral grin. It was no secret between her previous orgasm and the efforts of his eager mouth that Laurel was plenty wet, still it didn’t hurt to hear her say it.

“Who’s stroking my ego now, babe?” Oliver teased with a smirk as he continued to fumble with the condom, only for Laurel to snatch the little package from his hands. He felt the air fleet from his lungs, his cock giving a twitch as he watched his girlfriend tear the foil with her teeth - a hungry gleam in those green eyes where they were fixed on him.

“Get over here.” She demanded in a scratchy purr that sent him wild with want.

“Oh fuck, yes.” Oliver hissed excitedly between his teeth, his hands curled into fists as he resisted the nearly blinding desire to rut into Laurel’s palm where she rolled the condom down over his cock.

Grunting gently as his girlfriend urged him onto his back, Oliver let out a hungry sigh as he gathered her into his hands. Laurel seated above him, breasts on full display. His palms spread over the swell of her ass, feeling the texture of her outrageously sexy fishnets where her thighs parted over him. 

The pair shuddered a ragged breath as Laurel shifted her hips, his cock squeezing between a gap in her fishnets as he eased into her slick wet heat.

“Fuck-” Oliver hissed in a long breath, eyes screwed shut tightly as he finally felt the welcome velvety heat of his girlfriend’s tight cunt. Laurel’s hands braced against him, one on his shoulder while the other sank back comfortably into his hair.

The already present heat in his gut growing hotter at the subtle shift of Laurel’s hips, the everpresent friction of her stockings against his skin making him shiver in delight. Feeling the glide of her wet cunt, the snug grip squeezing down over his cock as Laurel began to ride him.

The steady rise and fall of her sex over his member began to unravel into a far less careful interaction. Slow sex was certainly nice, yet it became all too apparent that neither he nor she were looking for anything slow in that moment.

Far too impatient Oliver rose from his position laying on the bed, his arms coming up around Laurel as he fucked into her, hips hammering upward, cock jabbing ceaselessly into her sex. Burying his face into the inviting swell of her breasts where they jiggled temptingly, Oliver gave a grateful hum against the warm, pillowy flesh.

Her arms went around his shoulders hugging him closer, her body bouncing in his lap as Oliver set a rather demanding tempo. He shivered at the sharp whistle of her ragged breathing in his ear, the desperate clamor of hungry hands pulling at one another. Those lovely long legs wrapping around his waist, his hands at her hips as he guided her over his cock, up and down.

The anchoring prickle of Laurel’s nails digging into his skin, the warm rasp of her mouth over his neck as Oliver sank into her sopping sex repeatedly. The jolt of her keen teeth nipping at his skin became another sensation to join to rest, boiling down to a heady rush of endorphins. It was hard and fast, the sticky contact of their sweaty skin as they held fast to one another. 

Slamming up into her, his cock gliding into her welcoming hole, each effortless entry wrenching free a breathless sound from the pair of them. Laurel’s warm breath muffled against his skin, her fingers in his hair, clutching at him as he brought her down on his cock with a resounding fleshy clap. 

Raising her up once more, her hot hole fluttering around the blunt tip of him, hungry for the entirety of him stretching her open. Oliver savored the sharp sting of Laurel's teeth and squeak muffled against the flesh she held in her waiting lips as he dropped her back down onto his length without warning. Gravity pulling them together as she sank down onto him, her fishnets clinging to her slippery inner thighs.

“You feel so fucking good.” He snarled in her ear, one hand tangled in her dark hair as Laurel released a reciprocal sound in response to the sentiment, her sex flexing around him.

The consistent canter of hips began to slow as his orgasm drew nearer, the harsh heat in his stomach nearly unbearable as he plunged his cock into his girlfriend’s tight sex. He’d been chasing this feeling since he’d seen her strutting around her little Halloween costume.

Exhaling sharply through his nose, shaking in his effort to stave off the rush of his impending orgasm. Lifting her up, his body aching for the warmth of her, as he lowered her back down, much to the delight of both parties. Oliver quivered at the mind-muddling grip of her slick heat as it eased down over him.

“I’m-” He choked on the admission, tongue clumsy as his hips rocked up against her once more. Despite the lack of words, Laurel still read him like an open book, her fingers smoothing down over his nape as her lips came to linger by his ear.

“Then stop trying to fight it.” She encouraged knowingly, voice warm and husky as she clutched at him, her sex giving a toe-curling flex around him. Oliver felt himself inching toward that precipice, closer and closer as he pushed into her, a gentle roll of his hips sinking him farther into her heat.

Summoning the last of his willpower, Oliver gathered Laurel more fully into his arms, his palms slippery as held on her. Her face no longer hidden in the crook of his neck as she took hold of him, her hands cupping his cheeks as she stared at him. If anything being able to see that beautiful face only made giving into his orgasm all the easier.

A few more thrusts, hard and fast, and Oliver was undone, gasping her name as he filled the condom, the tip bloated with his cum. His mind gone blank, limbs devoid of tension, weightless in the rush of his release.

Collapsing back against the bed, sticky skin cooling as they laid still, savoring the overwhelming rush endorphins. Oliver hummed a soft sound as Laurel carefully slid off of him, her face red with a hot blush as she cuddled against him equally as spent.

Using what little energy he had left, Oliver gingerly removed and tied off the used condom with shaking fingers. Rejoining his girlfriend on the bed, Oliver gave a dreamy smile at the warm giggle Laurel released as he pulled her to his chest. His hand smoothing up and down the expanse of her body, his smile spreading wider at the texture of her fishnets beneath his fingers.

Laurel hummed a contented sound that sounded deceptively like sleep-slurred words.

“What was that?” Oliver probed, pressing a gentle kiss to her nape.

“I said,” Laurel began, he could hear the smile in her voice, “This was way better than Tommy’s party.”

The pair shared a laugh as they cuddled together, a stray flashcard sticking to her back where they wriggled beneath the blankets.

“ _ Way _ better.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write more Earth-1 Laurel, and more importantly I've been itching to write some pre-island Lauriver, so I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> This was supposed to be short and sweet, but I ended up getting a little carried away.
> 
> If you did enjoy this fic please don't hesitate to leave a comment, I do love to hear what my readers have to say.


End file.
